


Remus' Chaotic Whimsy isn't always Dark

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, just some wholesome chaos from the rat man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Remus is bored. But he doesn't feel like causing major chaos. His solution? Give all of the other sides an animal trait.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Remus' Chaotic Whimsy isn't always Dark

Remus was bored. Bored out of his mind. He wanted something to do, something entertaining, something that involved messing with his fellow sides, something that involved chaos.

He watched from the shadows as the other sides went about their day, hoping to be inspired. He thought about kidnapping one of them, but that just didn't interest him at the moment. Maybe making them relive some of Thomas' worst nightmares? No, he didn't feel like doing that either.

He watched as Patton plopped onto the couch, playing with the sleeves of his cat onesie. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Remus jumped out of the shadows and threw himself at Patton, who let out a scared shriek.

"Remus what are you doing?" Patton asked as Remus sprawled on top of him.

Remus smirked. "Making things more interesting," he said, waving his hand and tapping the top of Patton's head. Immediately, soft grey cat ears appeared, connected to the stop of Patton's head. Patton's hand reached up and felt the ears, giving them a soft wiggle.

"Wait did you give me cat ears?" Patton asked, a mix of shock and excitement in his voice.

"Of course Pattycake! You're a kitty man now!" Patton gasped, giggling.

“Maybe I should turn the others into animals like you! You’d all be so cute!” Remus giggled, a sight that slightly unsettled Patton. Before Patton could comment on the whole ‘giving the others animal traits’ idea, Remus hopped off the couch and skipped into the other room, leaving Patton to play with his new cat ears. 

The first side he came across was Logan, who greeted him respectfully, looking up from his book to say hello. Remus watched as Logan went back to his book, pondering what animal to turn Logan into. He remembered Logan’s onesie, remembered the alicorn, with it’s wings and horn. He wanted to give Logan wings but decided against it simply because that would be a lot of work.

“Hey LoLo...” Remus went and sat at Logan’s feet, begging for attention.

“Hello Remus, how are you today?” Logan asked, setting his book down to show that he was paying attention to the creative side. 

“I’m good! I had this idea and I gave Patton kitty ears! He is one adorable feline if I do say so myself!” 

Logan’s eyes widened. “You gave Patton cat ears?” 

“Of course I did! Weren’t you listening?” 

“Are they anatomically correct?” Logan’s eyes had a sparkle to them that Remus knew he wanted to see more of.

“Yep! I may be chaotic but i’m not lazy. Oh, before you go to look at Patton’s new kitty ears, I wanted to give you something!” He waved his hands and a horn appeared, connected to Logan’s head, just at the hairline. Logan’s hand reached up, feeling the horn before he jumped up to find a mirror to examine it. Remus hummed as he watched Logan poke at it. Finally, he got bored and headed off to find another side. 

He wasn’t looking where he was going as he skipped down the hallway, accidentally barreling straight into Janus. The two fell to the floor dramatically. Janus knew that Remus would never apologize, so he just dusted himself off and got back to his feet. 

“Janny wait!” Remus said when Janus turned to go. Used to Remus’ random antics, Janus turned around. 

“You’re a snake.” 

“My aren’t you a smart little cookie today!” Janus teased. Remus ignored him, clearly thinking hard. When Remus was thinking about something, Janus knew that most of the time, that wasn’t a good thing. 

“I mean, I can give you doggies,” Remus muttered, not caring if Janus heard him. “But snakes don’t have ears and you already have your scales and a forked tongue...” 

“What are you up to Remus?”

“Giving everyone animal features. I thought it’d be interesting.” 

Janus tried not to laugh. This was definitely Remus’ tamest idea in a long time, so he decided to humor the Duke. 

“And you want to give me dog features? Even though I’m a snake?”

Remus shrugged. “You already have all the cool snake features, other than venom but venom isn’t aesthetically pleasing to me. I can’t see it. I want to admire my work and unless you plan to go around attacking people, which I know you won’t do for me, then there’s no point.” 

“You could just not give me any new animal features.” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Well where’s the fun in that? Now stay still, you’re going to be the cutest little puppy snake ever!” He walked over and tapped Janus’ head, watching as two floppy dog ears appeared out of thin air. 

“Great! Now I must find another victim!” Janus watched as Remus bounced away, chuckling a little bit as he tried to kick down Virgil’s door.

Remus kicked hard, the whole door shook. On the other side, he could hear Virgil shout for him to go away. Of course Virgil knew who was at his door, who else would try to kick it down? 

“Virgie, let me in! I wanna play!” Remus whined as if he was a small child who was denied a play thing. 

“Go away Remus! I don’t want to do whatever disgusting thing you have planned!” 

“It’s not disgusting I promise! Just let me in!” Remus continued to sound like a needy child, so Virgil sighed and opened the door. Remus cheered as he walked into the anxious side’s room, flopping on Virgil’s bed. 

“Do bats have ears?” He asked Virgil, staring up at the ceiling. 

Virgil sputtered, surprised. “I don’t know, Logan would be the one to ask.” 

“I don’t want to ask Logan.” 

“Then look it up,” Virgil went back to his chair, where he was reading a comic that’s title read “Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys.” Remus made a mental note to steal those comics later.

“I always have to do all the work!” He said, summoning Thomas’ laptop and googling his question. He marveled for a moment at the cute little bats on the screen, before turning to Virgil, who was still reading the comic, and waving his hand, making bat ears appear on the top of Virgil’s head.

Virgil immediately felt the change and his head shot up to glare at Remus before he rushed over to the mirror. 

“Remus what did you do? Get those things off of me!” 

“Chill down emo! They’re just bat ears. I think they suit you!” Remus left the room, leaving Virgil to try and pull the ears off, but they were connected to his head. 

“One last victim! Time to visit my dear sweet brother!” Remus bounced off, searching for his princely twin. 

He found Roman in the imagination, practicing different techniques with his favorite sword.

“Heyo Romano!” Remus said, watching him.

“Brother,” Roman nodded, smacking the attack dummy with the edge of his blade.

“I want to play with you.”

“Like, a sword fight?” Roman stopped attacking to face the other creative side.

“While that does sound fun, that’s not what I had in mind. We can do that another time. For now, come here.” Remus pointed to the ground right in front of him. Roman hesitated a moment before walking over. Remus smacked his forehead gently, trying not to laugh.

At first, Roman was confused on what just happened, but then he felt the change. He conjured a lake and looked at his reflection in the water. The shriek of horror he made was enough to send Remus sprawling on the ground, clutching his sides as he laughed. 

“You fiend!” Roman shouted, grabbing his sword again. “You gave me pig ears!” 

“I can give you a piggy snout and tail to match if you want!” Remus teased from where he lay lying on the ground. 

“Why would you do this?” 

“I gave everyone animal features!” 

“Did you give everybody pig ears?” 

“No, just you.” 

Roman charged at his brother, who just jumped up and ran out of the imagination. Roman followed him, the two running around the house, loud shouts echoing through the halls. 

“What is going on?” Patton asked as Janus grabbed hold of Remus and Virgil held Roman back. Remus was cackling like a maniac. 

“He tried to turn me into a pig! Look what he’s given me!” Roman said, pointing to the pig ears.

Remus shrugged. “They suit you.” 

“Now Remus,” Patton began. “That is not a kind thing you did. Please give your brother back his normal features.” 

Remus yawned. “Can’t, I’m too tired. Used so much creativity on all of you that it wore me out. Imma take a nap. RoRo can fix it all though if he really wanted to.” Remus wiggled out of Janus’ grip and laid down on the couch, instantly falling asleep.

“I can’t believe him!” Roman fumed. 

“Roman,” Logan interrupted Roman’s brooding. “You have creative power too, just wish away the features.” Roman made an o shape with his mouth before waving his hand and the pig ears vanished. Virgil made a motion to his bat ears and asked for them to be gotten rid of and Roman got rid of everybody’s new animal features. Patton seemed slightly disappointed to lose his cat ears, but overall, everyone was glad that Remus was asleep, unable to cause more chaos in the moment. 

Remus sighed in his sleep, knowing that his amazing creations had been gotten rid of. It didn’t matter, he could always cause more trouble later when he was awake. 


End file.
